


they do(n't) care

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: could be read as platonic/romantic roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman needs some comfort, so he enlists the best of the best to helpwarnings: deceit, morally gray/sympathetic deceit (it’s super ambiguous tbh), self-hatred, stress, anxiety, worry, mentions of over-working, uhhhh some shady views of the other light sides (can be read as unsympathetic/something maybe), and possibly something else.





	they do(n't) care

Roman sighed as the hand in his hair made long, gentle strokes. His eyes were closed, and he felt so calm--so _free_ of all of the stress and worry that came with being Creativity. Half of it, anyway.

“Oh, Roman,” Patton cooed softly. “You’re so stressed, honey. You can’t keep working yourself to death like this.”

“I know... I just--Logan has his schedule, and I can’t let him down! Not when it means letting Thomas down, too.”

Logan let out a slight groan. “My schedule is important, yes, but so are we. Over-exerting yourself will do no one any favors, and it could end up affecting Thomas even more if you were to, for example, go into a creative block.”

“That may be so,” Roman said, and he cut Logan off before he could interject, “but I know how antsy Virgil gets when we aren’t making progress.”

“Well, _yeah_, Princey, but I’m antsy about _everything_. It’s literally the job description.”

“All in all,” Patton said in the tone that Roman knew meant he was smiling. “We love you for all of the ideas you have! It’s okay if you need a break every once in a while.”

Roman nodded and opened his eyes, looking up at the face of the father figure. “Thank you, Deceit.”

“You’re _not_ welcome,” Deceit purred as his features returned to normal. “This _isn’t_ helping Thomas, so I’m _appalled_ to assist you.”

“Of course. I’ll be up bright and early to work; I promise.”

“I shall see you then.” With a final wave of his hand, Deceit sunk out from Roman’s room, leaving Creativity so, _so_ alone.

A small huff of a laugh escaped Roman’s lips as he rolled over on his couch. For a brief moment, he imagined what it would be like if the other sides _had_ come to his room to comfort him, but he quickly shook away the thought.

“That would never happen,” he said dismissively to himself. “As if they care enough to see what’s wrong...”


End file.
